The Wizard of Oz
thumb|The Wizard of Oz DVD cover. The Wonderful Wizard of Oz, or simply The Wizard of Oz, is a famous children's novel written by American author L. Frank Baum, concerning a young girl getting swept off to the mysterious land of Oz. While trying to return home to Kansas, she must fight a Wicked Witch. The book spawned a series of novels based on the land of Oz, and is the basis for the 1939 Hollywood production, the classic The Wizard of Oz, and many adaptations such as Return to Oz (1985) and Oz - The Great and the Powerful (2013). The original book has been in the public domain in the US since 1956, and The Wizard of Oz has since been considered a fairy tale. History The ruby slippers are kept locked away in the fortress of the Keeper of the Fairy Tales, so their good magic and the integrity of the story it represents is protected for "future generations". After Piper threw a vanquishing potion at the wicked witch, the keeper's apprentice let her use the ruby slippers magic to return her home. Other Mentions The 1939 film has had a huge affect on pop culture, and is often referred to in casual conversation often through parodying one of its many memorable quotes. When Internal Affairs Inspector Rodriguez was after the Charmed Ones, he used the demon Tempus to roll time back a day several times. In one history, he told Inspector Andy Trudeau that he believed the Halliwell sisters were witches, to which Trudeau sarcastically responded: "You wait here, I'll go warn the Wizard of Oz." Over a year later, Piper dressed up as Glinda - the Good Witch of the North, who helped Dorothy in the story for Halloween. Prue joked about her costume - "Are you a good witch or a bad witch?" a quote of Glinda's from the movie. Leo noted that Glinda helped innocents, but Phoebe just quipped "You had the answer all along? That's not help that's mind games." Just minutes later the Charmed Ones were sucked back in time to the 1600s, and Piper quoted from the movie: "I don't think we're in Kansas anymore." While trying to get Paige Matthews caught up in potions, Piper noticed how Paige thought she just doing the boring stuff by making her take tests instead of training with Cole. Piper noted: "Don't make me be the Wicked Witch of the North West." After Paige vanquished the wicked witch in Spin City, she said "Ding dong", which is a reference to a song "Ding Dong! The Witch Is Dead" performed by the Munchkins after the Wicked Witch of the East died. When proving his love for Paige to Sir Simon Marks, Henry says that every time she watches the film she cries. Notes and Trivia *The episode "We're Off to See the Wizard" is named after the song from The Wizard of Oz movie. * In "Lucky Charmed", which features the first appearance of leprechauns, a version the song "Somewhere Over the Rainbow" is played over the opening credits. * An interview with Holly Marie Combs about her worst costume, she said it was her Glinda costume. External Links * * The Wizard of Oz, the 1939 film version at Wikipedia Category:Fairy Tales Category:Literary characters Category:Movies/Television